1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-organization network, and in particularly to a method for establishing the self-organization network.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, to perform smart control in a small zone, such as a room or an office, a zone controller (ZC) and one or more wireless nodes (for example, equipment controllers for controlling indoor apparatuses, or sensors for sensing environment parameters indoor or outdoor) need to be arranged in the zone. The wireless nodes collect data related to the arranged zone and provide the data to the ZC, and the ZC can adjust environment comfort degree of the arranged zone based on the collected data.
To perform the aforementioned smart control in multiple zones of a building, the ZC and wireless nodes need to be arranged in the multiple zones respectively.
In the current related art, after management people complete the physical arrangement of the ZC and wireless nodes in the multiple zones respectively, a manual configuration for the wireless nodes to connect to the ZC in each zone respectively and accurately is needed. For example, a wireless node arranged in zone A needs to connect accurately to a ZC arranged in the same zone A, otherwise the ZC cannot obtain correct data. However, the manual configuration will cost too much human resource and time.
As mentioned above, the current ZC and wireless node cannot establish an appropriate self-organization network for the arranged zone automatically after being booted, they still need the management people to set and configure manually so as to establish the connection and provide zone service in the arranged zone, it is not convenient.